


Christmas Magic

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elves, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A look at Buck and Eddie's relationship though the perspective of one of Santa's elves, who just wants to give a little boy his Christmas wish.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For day 9 of Buddiemas: elves. 
> 
> For Amanda, the little scheming elf.

Amanda has always prided herself on being a good elf. She takes her job very seriously, some would say too seriously. But she doesn't agree. 

There's nothing wrong with wanting to make sure a child's Christmas wish comes true. That's part of the magic of Christmas. 

So when she hears Marie, one of her fellow elves, talking about this adorable family she saw come in to meet Santa, she's intrigued. Especially when she hears that the little boy only wished for his dad and his best friend to be happy. 

Marie had spent hours talking about her short encounter with them, saying how in love the two men clearly were. And how much they love the little boy. 

Amanda has been waiting for Christmas with extra enthusiasm ever since, hoping to catch sight of the little family. 

She hears Marie squeal to herself and Amanda follows her gaze. There are two men approaching, a little boy walking between them. He waves them off when he joins the line to meet Santa and the two step back with fond smiles, clearly used to him wanting to show his independence. 

"Is that them?" Amanda whispers. 

Marie nods, "It is. They did the same thing last year. Except…" 

"What?"

"They're so much more obvious," Marie says. "They can't stop looking at each other, and look how close they're sitting!"

She's right. They are sitting fairly close. Close enough that their legs are brushing. And they keep exchanging shy glances. 

This really is worse than she thought. 

She steps closer to where the boy is now approaching Santa and listens, hoping she can grant at least one wish tonight. 

"What's your name?"

"Christopher," the boy says. 

"I sense that you've been a very good boy this year Christopher," Santa says. He leans in closer as if they're sharing a secret. "So tell me, what would you like for Christmas?"

Christopher's face is thoughtful as he thinks, before he smiles. "I want my daddy to kiss Buck."

Santa blinks, clearly having expected something different. "Oh? And who's Buck?"

"His best friend," Christopher says. He nods his head to where his father is sitting next to what must be Buck. They don't notice the sudden attention on them. They're whispering quietly to each other heads pressed close together. "They love each other, but won't say it. I don't know why."

"And you want them to tell each other?" Santa asks.

Christopher nods. "I just want them to be happy."

Amanda knows that Santa can't exactly go around promising a kid that his dad is going to kiss his best friend. Sometimes it's a lot more complicated than that. 

This though, doesn't seem that complicated. It seems obvious. So Santa might not be making any promises as he tries to see if Christopher wants anything else, but Amanda's mind is already at work. 

"You're scheming about something," Marie says, nudging Amanda's shoulder with a smile. "What is it?"

"I'm going to give Christopher his wish," Amanda tells her.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" 

Amanda's not sure. She's waiting for an opportunity to present itself. Which it does a few moments later when Buck and Christopher's father approach to pick up Christopher. 

She'd heard what Marie had said last year, but only one of them had heard. This time she's going to make sure they both do. 

"You two really do have an adorable son," she says. 

Buck smiles, while the other man blinks. His eyes move to Buck as he situates Christopher better into his arms. They seem to be having a silent conversation. Finally, Christopher's father holds out his hand between them, a small offering that Buck quickly takes when he fits their hands together. 

Christopher grins, "Santa gave me my wish."

"What?" his father asks, glancing back at him. 

"I said I wanted you two to be happy together," Christopher says. "And to kiss. But there's still time."

Buck laughs quietly, expression fond. "The kid isn't wrong, Eddie. Plus," he nods his head above him to the mistletoe Amanda had waved over. She's supposed to be more careful in public, but this is important. A little Christmas magic never hurt anybody. Especially if it gets a little boy his wish. 

Amanda steps back when they move closer, their lips brushing in a soft kiss. Christopher claps happily between them, and they pull back with matching smiles. 

She doesn't even mind when Christopher calls his thanks back to Santa. An elves work is done quietly. As long as her meddling brought a little bit of happiness that's all that matters. As she watches the family walk off together, she knows she's succeeded in making one more wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
